Mío
by Uraneko Kuu
Summary: "Imposible, impensable, indignante… ¿Cómo es posible que yo como representante de Ishmael esté enlazado a ese medio demonio?" Oneshot. SemiAU.


**Summary:** "Imposible, impensable, indignante… ¿Cómo es posible que yo como representante de Ishmael esté enlazado a ese medio demonio?"

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de Elsword me pertenece, todo es propiedad de KoG exceptuando la trama de esta historia.

 **Notas de autor:** La nostalgia invade, tanto tiempo que dejé este juego y ahora veo tantos cambios. No sé ni cuándo o porqué comencé a disfrutar ver a estos dos juntos, pero son tan diferentes que entre más los emparejo más me gustan. Era cuestión de tiempo antes que quisiera escribir algo de ellos, aunque sea cortito. Como siempre, no sé si alguien comparta mis gustos pero dejo mi contribución a esta pareja (casi inexistente, debo aclarar).

* * *

El suave cosquilleo que revolotea dentro de mi pecho se hace más notorio entre más voy enredando mis dedos en el cabello blanquecino de la persona que recuesta su cabeza en mis muslos.

Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar con el ruido del agua que corre en su canal, si nos damos prisa mañana a medio día estaríamos llegando a Velder, pero por mientras todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo en armar el campamento antes de que se oscureciera. Nos repartimos las tareas y cada quién quedó libre al concluir sus actividades, es por eso que aquí estoy, disfrutando de un momento de calma. Abro los ojos para mirar a la Luna, de ese blanco inmaculado que la colorea. No me sorprende que civilizaciones humanas antiguas la veneraran como si fuera una diosa.

Mi vista recae en el muchacho que descansa en mis piernas, sus ojos suavemente cerrados y la piel falsamente más blanca de lo que en realidad era gracias al brillo de aquella gigante del cielo nocturno.

"Imposible, impensable, indignante… ¿Cómo es posible que yo como representante de Ishmael esté enlazado a ese medio demonio?" Esas fueron mis hirientes palabras que surgieron al enterarme lo que este chico significaría para mí.

Cada humano tiene a un igual, un compañero con el que se complementa en su totalidad. Donde haces un clic casi instantáneo. Claro, que para las personas este rumor no es más allá que habladurías románticas, después de todo solo son eso. Humanos. Yo sé que este rumor es una realidad, en varias ocasiones presencié como la Diosa Ishmael elegía un compañero para cada alma existente, soy un ángel de alto rango. O al menos lo fui.

— _¿Se supone que tenga tantas dudas?_

— _No, Ainchase. Has encarnado como un ser humano, pero recuerda que tu esencia sigue siendo divina, no te dejes llevar por esas emociones que no te corresponden._

 _Aprieto mis labios no muy convencido. Sé que no tengo que dudar de las palabras de mi Diosa, pero hay algo que no me agrada. Se supone que había descubierto a Elsword como mi compañero, entonces ¿Por qué titubeaba al ver a ese medio demonio?_

 _Esto no debería estar pasando, aún con Elsword difícilmente podría corresponderle de alguna manera a pesar de la atracción que me hacía mirarlo con cada logro que obtenía. ¿Pero con él? ¿Qué es esto que siento? Y para empezar, de todas las personas en este vasto mundo… ¿Tenía que ser justo el medio demonio?_

Suspiró con pesadez.

—En ocasiones es mejor hablar de lo que te molesta. Sirve para desahogarse.

Sonrío decidiéndome a ser distraído. Pensé en responder que no había necesidad pero el roce unos dedos en mi mejilla hicieron que guardara silencio.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Arrepentirme. No niego que me sentí fatal al tener que ver a la Diosa siendo ya casi un ser humano completo, de aquella aura celestial que emanaba ya no me quedaba mucho. Pero había ganado algo, la determinación de sentir, de no fingir ser indiferente al mundo que ahora me rodeaba.

Mis labios se alzan en una curva hacia arriba. Niego completamente convencido, sin embargo la mirada que él me devuelve no comparte la sensación.

—Tengo el presentimiento que esa no era tu pregunta.

Es por Elsword. Lo veo en su risa nerviosa y aquel movimiento extraño al desviar sus ojos cuando está incómodo. Ciel no dice nada más, y ya fastidiado del silencio ensordecedor me decido a romperlo.

—Confundí admiración con amor durante un buen tiempo, no tenía idea como interpretar todas esas emociones que de repente se me cargaron encima— me miró no tan convencido, pero al menos ya me dirigía la mirada nuevamente —. Pero te lo voy a dejar más claro, no estuve y no estoy enamorado de Elsword.

Me inclino hacía mi regazo dejando un pequeño beso en la frente del chico con dos tonos de cabello.

—¿Ves? Debo amarte más de lo que tú crees que en algún momento sentí por nuestro líder si toqué esa marca tuya— agregué con falsa molestia refiriéndome a su contrato con Luciela.

Frunce el ceño un poco pero finalmente habla.

—¿Aunque sea un hombre?

Ahora juego con ese delgado mechón de cabello azul. Es hermoso aun siendo medio demonio, no me lo imagino cuando fue humano.

—Esa fue la menor de mis preocupaciones ¿Sabías? Eres perfecto Ciel.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Conozco su nombre, y también me gusta. Su nombre es hermoso, seré sincero, no sé si se deba a que es mi compañero pero para mí todo él es hermoso. Pero de todas formas, puedo contar con los dedos de mi mano cuantas veces lo he llamado por su nombre. Y él lo sabe. Por eso me devuelve esa risa tan resplandeciente.

Y no miento. Es perfecto a como es. Lo mejor es que él es mío, y evidentemente yo soy suyo.

Compañero.

Mitad.

Alma gemela.

No importa cómo se le quiera llamar. La realidad es que soy un pésimo ex ángel, demasiado egoísta.

Porque Ciel es mío.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Reconozco que mientras iba escribiendo se fue por completamente de lo que tenía pensado en un inicio, así que quizás luego trate de retomar la idea original. Pero aclaro que personalmente me gustó esta historia, literalmente, improvisada a lo que esperaba.

Espero haya sido del agrado de alguien. Si gustan dejar algún review me harían muy feliz.

Uraneko!


End file.
